<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance by caudburee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899383">Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caudburee/pseuds/caudburee'>caudburee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fanfiction, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Past and Present, help idk how to tag, light fluff, soft yesung, yehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caudburee/pseuds/caudburee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae asked for a second chance. Will Yesung let him invade his heart he once broke?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yehyuk week entry #1: Beginning</p><p>thanking ate wani for helping me out with this! love u! &lt;3</p><p>i dunno if this followed the prompt today but ill just pretend it did🤣🤣🤣</p><p>btw, sorry for the grammatical errors and enjoy readinggg~😗 😙 😚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been years since the last time Yesung stepped on this particular beach and as always the scene he was looking at mesmerized and took his breath away. The cold sea breeze lingering in his body in different directions, messing his clothes and hair. The image and sound of waves crashing on the shore, the salty air he smells, relaxes him especially now that it's sunset. It used to be his favorite, the light fading away but it didn't fail to illuminate the clouds and ocean into a hazy warm tint of orange. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It used to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now, he was just simply adoring it. For him, the sunset was now a bonus to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any beach has been his escape place </span>
  <em>
    <span>but this is different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down and picked the sea shell up buried in the sand. He went closer to the water and washed the sand off of it. He saw how pretty its pattern is and how rich the color of white on it. A soft smile crept in his lips and took his phone out of his pocket. He took a photo of it in every angle and his smile was getting bigger in every capture he took. He stood straightly and this time, he raised his arm, still the shell in his hand and used the sky as his background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it's only your height that grows" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile in his lips slowly faded after hearing the remarks, the voice. He brought his arm down and put his phone back in his pocket. He swung his upper body slightly towards his back and even though he knew who was behind him. His eyes still dilated when he saw the average body he totally knew and familiarized with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyukjae…" voice fainting after facing him completely. Suddenly, an unrecognizable feeling rushed up towards his body, forming a knot on his stomach. His emotions were mixing up, didn't know what to react to. He was just staring at him, not knowing he was already fisting his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't handle your whines anymore!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're so fucking needy! I can't!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This relationship won't work, Yesung."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yesung gulped and gritted his teeth. The memory of him and Hyukjae breaking up continued playing on his mind. He felt like he was back 3 years ago, in the same room, hearing the exact volume and words, screams, begs, everything. He could remember everything and he knew he was just hurting himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't you fucking dare leave me, Hyukjae!" he shouted with all his might after silencing for a long time. His breathing became ragged, eyes- clouded with tears that continued flowing down his cheeks. He looked like a total mess- lips glistening because of his bites, messed hair after tugging it due to his frustration, crumpled shirt, fists clenching. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What if I will? What will you do?" Hyukjae challenged and it only hurt Yesung more. His brows started to quirk while looking at him. His frustrations added more. He wanted to scream and slap Hyukjae. He was hurt, he was hurt all this time- from the beginning but he chose to be silent because he loves him. He loves him so much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yesung didn't answer back and that made Hyukjae turn his back to him and took a few steps away from him, towards the door. He panicked and stomped his foot on the floor which made Hyukjae stop but still his back was facing Yesung. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"One more step, Lee Hyukjae and it will be over for us" he warned. His voice was full of hatred- his emotions were mixing, filling his whole body up. "Leave this fucking room and it will be really fucking over between us" he added. Silence overcame between them and he hoped for a moment. Until, he gasped when Hyukjae turned his back to him and smirked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Watch me"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yesung felt like he was a shattered mirror into pieces and those pieces were stabbing him non-stop because of the pain he was feeling at. His knees wobbled watching Hyukjae leaving the room and when he completely left, he felt numb and let his knees fall down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All he remember that night was he was bursting his tears out while hugging his knees. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yesung wiped his tears off his cheek after turning his back. It has been 3 years but the pain was still fresh to him. After the confrontation, he left their apartment, leaving everything that could remind him of Hyukjae. It wasn't easy for him at first, during the first year, but he slowly coped up. He did until he thought he was finally over him but only this day he knew he only fooled himself. It wasn't still over, he wasn't still over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder and gasped inaudibly when the hand slipped down to his waist, becoming two. He froze under the embrace of him. He was only breathing while facing the magnetic scenery in front of him. He tried so hard to focus on what he saw without knowing Hyukjae's face was now buried on the crook of his neck, admiring the scene with him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed silent. No one spoke up, only their breaths and the sound of waves crashing against the shore could be heard. Hyukjae tightens his grip and Yesung feels he is home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you" Hyukjae whispered, making his stomach flutter in a weird feeling. He doesn't know what to react to, he only remains silent. "I miss you, hyung" the younger repeated. He only closes his eyes, fighting with what his heart and brain say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes when he felt his arms retracting from his waist and now holding his shoulder and twisting him so they would face each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You totally look different than before," Hyukjae commented with full of admiration and amusement in his eyes while scanning Yesung from his body up to his face. He noticed the tears streaming down its face, resulting in his nose to be puffy red. He felt guilty and wiped them off and ended him kissing his button nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry" he softly apologized. "I was a jerk back then" he added while gently running his hand on its hair, letting his fingers glide on his smooth hair. "I'm sorry" he sincerely apologized again and pulled him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung was only speechless, still doesn't get the point why Hyukjae suddenly showed up and consoled him as if he wasn't the one who caused him pain, as if an incident 5 years ago didn't happen to them. His head was only leaning on his shoulder while looking at the small old cabin house they used as their playhouse when they were just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this?" he spoke up while getting off of his embrace and stepped back. "Why are you here?" he asked more. "Who told you to be here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae's lips contorted hearing the bitterness coming off Yesung's voice. The latter looked at him in disbelief and walked past by him, ignoring his existence and his long for him. Hyukjae closed his eyes. He knows what he is doing right now is a shame but to him it is now or never. He thinks they need to talk privately. He opened his eyes and followed him right away. He reached out for his arm and made Yesung face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we… talk? Privately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae roamed his eyes in the latter’s house. The house is enough for one person already and he understood it. He knows Yesung is an independent person and he already expected it. He sat on the couch and noticed most of his things were white. He noticed too that his things were neatly organized. He was still the Yesung he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here” he woke up on his thoughts when a glass of juice was placed in front of him. “I hope the water will be fine to you. I only have coffee in here- and you don’t drink coffee” he remarked, voice fainting and tucked his hair. Hyukjae again amused by his actions, he knew how Yesung behaved when he was shy and embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know?”, he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to suppress his chuckle when the older’s cheek flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-ofcourse!” he replied and tossed his head before sitting a meter beside him, caressing his thighs down to his knees. There was silence between them while Hyukjae drank his water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never changed huh” Hyukjae opened the topic. “You still love the color white, neat and organized” he added more and smiled before looking at him. Yesung only hummed as a reply and curved his lips a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae shifted, facing him and placed his hand above his thigh making Yesung to jerk under his touch. The two looked at each other's eyes. “Can we… talk about us?”, he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about us? Should we?” Yesung replied without breaking his stare and Hyukjae didn't know what was running on his mind. “Is there something to talk about?” he added innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taken aback and took a deep breath. He gripped his tight, “Hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I warned you, Hyukjae” Yesung cut him off plainly. “I warned you that when you leave the door, it will be over to us. I warned you” he added, enunciating every word that his mouth let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung stood from his seat and went close to the door and opened it. He gestured his hand while looking at him with pure blankness in his face. “If you don’t have something to say, please leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, hear me out. I know I was a jerk back then but I have changed now!” he bursted out after standing up, his voice was full of regrets and it could show in his face. “I know our relationship back then was so toxic. We never clicked and we never understood each other. We lacked communication, hyung! You were too focused on your things so I was! We had different wants and lifestyles to the point we are not understanding each other anymore. Our frustrations and anger built up until we started holding grudges together!” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung slightly slammed the door, walked furiously towards Hyukjae and stood in front of him. His brows are furioused, hands itching to slap Hyukjae. “You don't know everything about me, Hyukjae. You know nothing so stop acting like you!-” Yesung pointed his finger on his shoulder. “know everything because you dont.” he threw out, barely holding back his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae huffed by not liking his actions and held the latter’s wrist tightly. He pulled him closer to him, resulting in Yesung to stumble in front of him. His other hand was fast in reflexing, holding him by his waist so both of them won't fall over. His eyes caught his and he missed those almond-shaped eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, i love you” he murmured out of nowhere, still eyes staring at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung confusedly looked at him. He immediately pushed him but the younger was stronger than him. He was pulled into a hug instead and his heart raced after their chest collided. “Hyung, I still love you..” he shudders under his whisper and a weird feeling in his stomach starts to form in. “And I know you still love me too. I can feel it hyung. The way you reacted when you saw me, the sound of your heart beating fastly, how embarrassed you are right now. I know you still do, hyung” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and he hated it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know everything about you hyung. After tailing you for 3 years, I know everything.” he added, making Yesung look at him with eyes full of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean with tailing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips and sighed. “I kept on following you,” he replied. “I saw everything- how broken you were until you stood up. I was there” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence overcome between them. No one did not dare to speak up as both were speechless especially Yesung until Hyukjae decided to step up first. He cupped the older’s face, caressing his face gently with his thumbs. “Let’s start over again, please?” he whispered and Yesung who was still not coping up with what was happening around him, just stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was worried what life awaits him if he would again create another memory with Hyukjae. For years that the younger was gone, he stopped dating- realizing how tiring the cycle of relationship is. From meeting the person, getting to know each other, in the process of liking/loving each other, finally together and lastly, the separation. He hated that kind of mindset but still it made sense to him. After all the heartbreaks and pains he had in his past relationship, he couldn't blame himself. He instead took a rest and learned to love himself- do the things he likes and loves such as travelling and not stressing himself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still loves him. God knows he does but he needs assurances. Assurance in a way he wouldn't wake up everyday feeling anxious and worried of Hyukjae leaving him one day because the two didn't understand each other or whichever reason it would be. He wanted to start over again and forget the past but there was still a lingering moment he felt in his body and that is his anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How will I know that you have really changed now?" Yesung blabbered without breaking the stares. "How will I know that everything after this will be worth it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Just trust me. All I wanted to ask is for you to trust me- to believe in me. I know it's silly for me to ask this- as someone who tore you apart but please just this one" he pleaded and let their forehead touch each other's. "And if you want me to kneel in front of you, I will do it. I will do whatever you want if that could help you moved on from the past" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will do everything hyung to win you back again" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung hummed and just bobbed his head, obviously in a deep thought. He could hear and see the desperation in his voice and face; and. He feels like he is in a dilemma of wanting to jump himself on him, telling him everything is gonna be alright and wanting not to believe in everything he says. He was aware he lacked too but in their situation, it was Hyukjae who gave up on them, who gave up on their love that could be fixed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in defeat and nodded firmly. He looked at him and again nodded. "I'll see it by myself", he replied and the latter couldn't contain the happiness he felt that time, resulting in him being dragged inside the younger's arms. Yesung only tapped his back and wished he made the right decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a swift, Hyukjae lifted his chin up and dipped his face down to kiss him. Yesung just closed his eyes as a reflex and a sudden tear streamed down his face. It was just a plain kiss- lips touching each other but held a lot of emotions. Hyukjae slowly pulled away but noses were touching each other and looked at Yesung who was opening his eyes. He again caressed his face while feeling each other’s breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung hesitantly raised his hand and ran his fingers in Hyukjae’s hair and that made Hyukjae to close the gap again between them. Yesung lost his balance when he felt the pressure the younger gave on his lips. He again closed his eyes and now both of his hands were gripping his hair tighter, pushing himself more on him. Their lips moved in sync until it became a rush. He  shudders when he feels Hyukjae’s hands inside his shirt, holding his waist turning into caress. He moved his hand down to his neck and tilted his head as both of them craved for each other’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two kissed each other passionately, nibbling each other's lower lips while taking each other’s clothes out of their body. Both crave and give for their existence, filling the lost moments they could supposedly have. Yesung parted his lips from Hyukjae to breathe and the younger immediately looked for his neck and continued his interrupted business. He wrapped his arms around his neck and the younger knew what the older wanted. He lifted him up and rested his lips on his skin. “Where is your room?” he breathily asked. “Behind this wall” he inaudibly replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae brought him in there and shared the night together as Yesung admitted he misses the younger's touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung woke up first in the morning under the younger’s embrace. He carefully took Hyukjae’s arms around his waist and hovered above him to get his phone on the table right next to him. He pulled the duvet close to his chest and checked the time. He sighed when it was 6 in the morning and brought back the phone on the table. He used his elbow as a support and tapped the younger’s arm to wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyukjae” he called softly while tucking his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sealed his lips when he heard a groan as a response and smiled a little when the younger started rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. He was just staring at him and realized his features matured. He startled when he felt a soft and warm peck on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” the younger greeted with a smile and pulled him back into his arms. He raised his head up and confused why Hyukjae went back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren't we supposed to be together downstairs?” he asked while touching the younger’s cheek with the back of his hand. Starting from this day on, Hyukjae will prove himself to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just stay for a while” he muttered and embraced him more, planting kisses on top of his head and scenting the addictive vanilla that older has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung moved closer to him and buried his face into his neck. Hyukjae is warm and he feels the feel of him as home as always. He thought it was already and really the end of them, just like how the sun sets everyday but didn't expect this day would come to him. Indeed, sunsets are full of surprises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized too that both sunset and sunrise mean a promise of a new beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beginning…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he thought to himself and felt a small amount of doubt of what will this beginning be the starting of in their relationship again. He let those thoughts drive away and nuzzled close to Hyukjae more instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is our new beginning and I hope everything between us will only be filled with happiness and loyalty. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading until the end!❤️❤️❤️</p><p>ps: yes, i edited it because it felt wrong🤣 and idk if it still is but whatever, ill just leave it😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>